Moving to Los Santos
by LegendaryGamer220
Summary: This man was going back to the army. But then... His life changed.


This is the beginning of a new life,

It was a day in January 1996 and I got a call. "Who could it be?" It looked like a number I'd recognized. "Mr. Dan Mitchell! I finally found you!" I know who this is. I am going back to the war... "Yes this is Dan, Hi Michael." "It's your time to get back to Afgan." I had grabbed my army suit while I was talking. "You leave tonight at 9:00 Mr. Mitchell." So me being a 24 year old kid going back to Afgan, this time, I could finally retire from the military.

8:30 just passed by. I hear a knock at the door. "Holy god" There is three squad cars and three military trucks. "Pvt Nickolas, good to meet you Mr. Mitchell. I am here to take you back to Afgan. You will be training the rest of tonight. Then you will be going to Afganistan tomorrow. I am thinking inside my head, Who the hell are you? There was only one person who picked me up all 8 times. Sergeant James. A sergeant always picks up a sergeant. I ask "Where is Sergeant James?" "...Oh.. Uh he is..." I knew this was wrong the whole time. This Isn't the real military. This is just some kid roleplaying. I slam my door in his face. But one police car was actually real. and I slammed the door in his kids face. He goes to my door. Angry as hell. "WHO IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Huh? tell me that son! Who in the hell are you?" "I am Sergeant Mitchell. And I'm late for my flight." I thought it was pretty good to say but I realize I am late for my flight!

At the airport I meet Sergeant James. He doesn't talk. He showed me to my private jet. Half way through the pilot goes to sleep. Everyone panics. No one knows how to fly a plane. So it's my time to shine! ... Not really I have no clue how to fly a plane. I get it to a nice flying altitute and then the pilot wakes up. He is in shock that he is in a plane and he isn't flying. He runs over to me." He thanks me for doing all that stuff. I didn't want to tell him I had no clue of how to fly it.

Afganistan:  
Day 60:

I am fighing my way to the objective. There is a bomb right under my foot. If I move I am dead. They send a helicopter to lift me up and gert away to safety. Once my foot is off the bomb. There is an explosion. I break my leg. I am unable to keep on going. They send me to the hospital and then home. I tell the sergeant I want to retire from this. He is okay with that. Then he said "If you ever want to come back, you will still be a sergeant." Then I blank out.

I used to live in Liberty City with my friend. They moved us both to Los Santos. The military buys me and him seperate houses. He is living with me for now until my leg is better. One day I goto my Brothers wedding with my sister. *She is 18* *He is 27* My brother and his girlfriend get married and I see this girl. I guess she must've seen me looking at her and she is walking over to me. My Brother says "You got a girl right here right now." Her name is Alexis. We talk for a little bit and I asked her out on a date. She said Of course! So if my Brother is right I will marry her I guess.

So now it is May 31th, 2001. This girl I met is now my wife since 2000. She is pregant with my first son. June 1st 2001 he is born. His name is Apollo. He is such a cute baby. I can't wait for him to become older. We are living in the house the military got me. My friend left a year ago when my wife moved in. My sister is living with us aswell because I guess she wanted to. It perfect in my house. Me and my wife have a bedroom together, my son will have his own bedroom when he is older, and my sister has her own room too. That is until I find my sister at her friends house having a sleep over. She never told anyone. I track her phone because I have the power to. I find her at her friends house. I knock at the door and her friends open it. No one knows who I am other than my sister. They all thought I was cute or something and they let me sit down. Their all 20 and shes 18. I tell them I'm 27 and married. I'm just here for my sister. I bring her home.

My wife was scared and so was my mom and dad. No one knew where she was. Everyone thought she would never be found. But since I was in the military I could track her.

So my life is starting to suck with that. I decide to goto Liberty City with my family. Including Brother, Sister, Mom, Dad, Wife, and Kid. And my Brothers Wife and kid.

My mom asks "Why in the hell would you live in this place?" I answer "This is the only place I could afford being in the military. So we had a lot of fun that day. We went to the pier, we went bowling, and we went to the carnival. In one day we did everything we could do. So in the hotel there is a inground pool inside. With it's own waterslide. We all have fun on that. Then it's time to go back into our hotel place. Its time for bed. And it's time for this new life to change. Some for better, and some for worse. 


End file.
